Christmas Misadventures
by lezonne
Summary: Hermione is fun when intoxicated. Draco takes good care of her. Rated for lemons. Two-shot, but both chapters can be read as stand alone stories. Second story called Surprising Realizations is not yet posted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **Here's a new story for all of you! Written for the _Jury of Your Peers Competition_ smut version. All stories are under 3000 words, so the main, literal focus here is sex. If it's not your thing then this probably isn't for you.

Also written for _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #33, the _If You Dare Challenge _prompt #217 and the _Diversity Genre Boot Camp _prompt #40.

* * *

You don't just show up to someone's door in a naughty Mrs. Clause suit and expect to walk away without feeling exceptionally sore. Hermione learned that lesson today.

Or maybe it was her intention all along to catch his attention. She was a little too smart to just stop by in something like that and ask where a party is.

Draco figured she was just looking for him. And when she didn't object to his lucid, wandering hands he took it as a good thing and invited her inside.

She might've been a little intoxicated.

Or _really _intoxicated.

Why she decided to come find him still didn't make any sense, but he wasn't arguing when she ended up on his lap a few minutes later. Seven months of mild redemption and a place as Head Boy did revert his way of thinking, just a bit.

But not completely. He still had hints of racism left in him, but none of that was going to come up when he had a very skimpily dressed girl straddling his lap. In fact it was the farthest thing from his mind.

"Granger I didn't actually think you knew what sex was," he muttered, hands running up and down her sides as she continued to suck on his neck. He wasn't quite sure if she was here because something went terribly wrong with Weasley and she needed to get back at him, or if she legitimately went looking for him.

She didn't respond, instead working her nimble fingers down his toned chest. He hadn't been wearing a shirt when he answered the door, and was quite pleased now. Her fingers found his belt soon enough, and he was quite surprised to see how quickly she was working.

"What's the hurry Granger?" he asked, giving her a light shove back. She frowned and crossed her arms, still sitting on top of him on the couch.

"You're ready," she whined, grinding her hips against the obvious erection. He arched an eyebrow, having never seen her whine, much less like this.

"I see. Weasley can't be that sufficient of a lover if you think that just because I'm hard it's time to commence." He picked her up, roughly dropping her back on the sofa. So maybe he wasn't the gentlest bloke around. "That's not how I do things."

She never really had much time to question him. Instantly he was on her neck, causing the woman to gasp. Crouching in front of her his hands hooked into the thin straps of her dress, pulling it down to reveal uncovered, hard nipples. He pinched just one, leaving his other hand on her back to keep her arched forward.

She gasped the harder he pinched, fingers alternating between the two hard peeks. Twice she reached out to try and touch him, fingers searching for a belt buckle. He pushed her off, in the end binding her hands together.

"You're so impatient darling. Let me show you how sex should really be."

He didn't romantically carry her to the bedroom. Nothing about this encounter had anything to do with romance. He pulled her by her bound hands instead, her lust filled eyes following him the whole way. He pushed her down on the bed once there, pulling her arms above her head.

"Maybe Weasley's too sweet with you."

She smirked, an action that really caught his attention. "Maybe he is. Show me what it's like to be a little rougher?"

She was definitely drunk. But then again, so was he. The eighth years threw a party tonight, and he supposed that Granger's slutty attire was something she threw on after going upstairs with her boyfriend. He was rather interested to know when Weasley fucked up and let her walk out the door in something like that.

Oh well. His loss and Draco's gain. Without responding one hand moved down to pinch a nipple again, enjoying the way she softly moaned whenever he did so. Her legs kicked about each time he dipped lower, squirming at his every touch. The obvious lust glowed in her eyes, and he couldn't wait to sink himself inside of her. Hopefully if Granger dressed like that, she was halfway decent in bed.

"Malfoy," she gasped as his fingers slid under the skirt and toyed her panties. He smirked, reflexively testing the strength of the dress. It was very poor material, and took no time at all to rip in two. She didn't even look bothered by it.

He brushed his fingers over her panty clad sex, watching her arch at the slightest touch. "I never realized you're one to wear a thong Granger."

"I never felt it necessary to tell everyone about the underwear I wear."

He pushed a knuckle against her, causing the girl to moan out loud. "Enough talk Granger. Why don't we see what you can do?"

Despite being disappointed about having so little done to her, Hermione seemed up to the challenge. He didn't unbind her hands, but that didn't deter her confidence. As he sat down on the bed she attacked him, nimble fingers finding the belt buckle she'd been grasping at earlier. This time he didn't push her away and let her do her thing.

He was greatly rewarded. She worked well with her hands bound together, and soon enough had him released from the confines of his trousers. The cool air caused him to shiver, but the feeling was quickly replaced by something very different. Her mouth came down and engulfed the tip quickly, long enough for him to take a sharp inhale of breath. She pulled back a bit a smirked.

"You're a tease Granger," he groaned, grabbing the sheets as she worked her magic. Despite being a prude by day, Weasley's girlfriend seemed quite capable of getting freaky in the bedroom. She did give absolutely amazing head.

"Fuck," he muttered, fisting her hair as she worked. Her body was bent towards him, and he used what little brain capacity he could muster to pull her legs towards him. She stopped what she was doing and gave him a curious look.

"Keep going," he instructed, and she readily implied. Half of him wondered if she listened this well when sober. He'd have to try that sometime if he ever got the chance, when his mind was a lot less hazy as well.

While she sucked him he took the opportunity to flip her short skirt up over her arse. Indeed, she did wear a thong, and it gave the illusion of a well-rounded arse. He waited until she looked back down at his cock before raising his hand, smacking her hard on the arse. She yelped, but he didn't miss the groan that escaped her lips as well.

"Interesting," he said, smacking her again while she was distracted. This time she only groaned, no longer startled by the action. He smirked. "You do have a kinky side," he continued, watching her lust clouded eyes grow ever darker as he smacked her arse a third time, then rubbed the pink skin softly.

She moaned, falling back on the sheets. "Malfoy…"

"Hmm?"

"Fuck me."

His ears perked up at that. "Come again?" he asked, rubbing her sex now that she lay on her back. She quivered, sending him a dangerous look.

"Fuck me."

"I don't think I can hear you Granger," he remarked, brushing her thong to the side as he rubbed her lips. "Maybe one more time?"

"Ugh, Malfoy, please just fuck me!"

He smirked, priding himself in getting her to that state of complete and utter mindlessness. Without a word he shoved the rest of his trousers off, ignoring the boxers as he climbed on top of her, pinning her hands again. He focused solely on her face as he slammed inside of her.

The way she arched her back was surprisingly arousing. If he could possibly get any harder, he probably did in that moment at the feel of him pulling her open.

She was incredibly tight.

"Gods Granger," he muttered, taking a moment to collect himself. "Does Weasley ever stretch you?"

She arched an eyebrow, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Let's not talk about Ron right now, shall we?"

He didn't need any more encouragement. With her legs wrapped around him he could penetrate her deeper, and took full advantage of the position as he began slamming in and out of her. She tightened her body around him, cute little cries escaping her lips each time he pushed back in to the hilt.

She didn't realize what she was doing to him.

"Fuck," he hissed as she rocked her hips back against him, meeting him for every thrust. He had half a mind to flip them over and let her take control, but he didn't really think he could manage. He refused to stop slamming into her slick body for a moment.

She had _him_ moaning as he thrust into her. And Draco was a very quiet lover.

He blamed it in being intoxicated, no matter that he'd never moaned before during sex while drunk. She had a major hold over him that he didn't understand. He was never _this _aroused by a girl.

"I'm close," she gasped, fingers digging into his back. He grunted, thrusting harder at that. Her body withered and only a few moments later she was coming. He could feel her getting wetter, and the delightful way she screamed out his name sent him over the edge too.

He was too busy relishing in the moment to register whether she used his real name. Panting he rolled off of her, flopping down on the sheets as he tried to regain his breath.

Granger was a lot of work. She could go for quite a while. A lot of girls complained about his size.

And she definitely wasn't stretched for him beforehand. He chanced a glance over at her. She was staring at the ceiling, chest rising and falling.

Draco glanced at the time. Fuck- it was almost two in the morning. Without saying a word to her he snapped his fingers and several heavy, thick blankets lifted themselves up and draped over the two bodies. He placed a cooling spell on them both to help their bodies calm down. The blankets could do their job in a bit once they were cooled down. He just knew that he wouldn't have the energy to even snap his fingers in a few minutes.

She was really gone. If she even knew where she was anymore, he'd be impressed. But at least she knew who she was with. Granger never once said the wrong name during that whole experience, and even told him to _not _talk about the Weasel. He just thought she was a little insane when she scooted closer to him.

Insane or really drunk. One of the two. And he was pretty sure the latter would be wearing off soon. Hopefully they would both be asleep by that time. He preferred to deal with whatever consequences there would be in the morning, no matter how unpleasant.

He was simply too tired right now. And she was too. Without saying anything more, they drifted off to sleep.

If they only knew what tomorrow would bring, emerging from the mistakes they made tonight.

* * *

**A/n:** Yup, typical sex story for this couple. I don't usually write smut but I decided to take a swing at it. This story's a little forced in my opinion, so I might go back in eventually and add more or change things around. We'll see.

This will be written as a two-shot, but can be read as two separate one-shots to abide by the rules of the competitions both chapters will be entered into- and both chapters will be for different competitions too.

It might take a bit to get the second installment up. Suggestions and feedback are welcome :) I have another smut story coming out later that's a lot better, and maybe a third later on. Leave a review if you have a moment!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **Written for _the Setting Boot Camp_ prompt #31 (barefoot), the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #2 (angels), the _50 Ways to Say Goodbye Boot Camp_ and the _If You Dare Challenge_ #992 (wet towel).

* * *

Waking up was hard. Hermione's head rang like she'd been hit in the head one too many times, and her body hurt. Like majorly bad.

She kept her eyes closed for a long time after consciously waking up. Letting them dance open for a moment earlier was a mistake. She'd gotten enough of a glance at the room to know that she wasn't in Ron's bed. Their fight the previous night had escalated out of control.

He wanted her to wear a sexy Christmas costume yesterday, and she abided by his plea. Ginny wore one too, which of course terrified her brother. Hermione had been on her way up to Ron's room earlier to meet him when Ginny stopped her, telling her that everyone wanted to take a picture of them together. A group of them decided to dress like sexy Mrs. Claus's.

She figured it couldn't hurt. Ron always told her to express her sexuality more. She thought he was nuts.

Of course, she didn't realize he'd fly off his rocker until _after _the event. She had a few drinks with the girls, ignoring the weird looks Harry sent her way. She knew he disapproved of the outfits, but Ginny kept erasing his negativity each time she pressed her body to him for a kiss. Harry couldn't stay mad long with his girlfriend constantly distracting him. The entire night was shaping up to be fantastic.

She forgot she was wearing the skimpy outfit and just had some fun.

Then Ron had to butt his way in. Sometimes she couldn't stand him. Like last night.

_He_ had the audacity to tell her she was acting like a whore while he was wandering around the party touching as many girls as he could get his hands on. And she was sick of him, literally. When he dragged her upstairs so they could have a party of their own, she stopped him in his tracks and laid down the law. She wouldn't have him calling her names when what he was trying was _worse_. Sure, she should've probably toned things down by wearing a bit more to cover her body, but that was a moot point by then. He wasn't listening to reason.

Hermione didn't stand for mistreatment. The party was supposed to be fun for everyone and he overacted and acted like a jerk. When he apologized, she would too. But until then she had half a mind to say nothing to him.

And then she crossed the line. _She _slept with another man- and the _enemy _no less.

Ron would probably declare her a traitor when he found out and never speak to her again. She wasn't sure she would blame him for that either. She would certainly have his head if he hopped in bed with someone else.

She was kind of a hypocrite that way. Oh well, he'd be the same. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and prepared to face the humiliating day ahead of her.

The first thing she noticed was that her bedmate Malfoy wasn't there. She recalled him pulling the blankets up last night before they passed out, but didn't remember him leaving the bed that morning.

Oh yes, she definitely remembered who she cheated on her boyfriend with. She would probably always remember that.

And so would he. He'd probably even find a way to get back at her. This would be an ugly few days, if she was lucky. It could take longer for things to calm down.

Hermione groaned. She really wasn't ready to face today.

Her body was sore as she sat up and adjusted her clothing. Malfoy tore her slutty dress last night, and she sighed at the shredded material. If she only knew where her wand was she could repair the damage and at least have _something _to wear back to her dorm. It would be humiliating enough when other students saw her like this. And she wouldn't even be coming out of Ron's room, but Malfoy's.

She could already imagine all the drama this would cause. What would her friends think?

She was adjusting her bra, ignoring the soreness in between her legs when the door behind her opened. Spinning around she saw the very man that she bedded last night.

Hermione remembered lust in his eyes, and plenty of it. Today his eyes lacked any of that. The blond hesitantly stepped into the room, watching her with guarded eyes. A wet towel was tossed over his shoulder, his hair still damp. She assumed he was in the process of showering, and looked away from his eyes down to his bare feet. She wasn't intimidated by them.

"Morning," he said awkwardly, looking away from her as well. She shifted and covered up her body, the flimsy dress still torn open. He cleared his throat to say something more, but nothing came out.

"Do you by chance think I can use your shower?" she asked, still looking down. "I'd like to at least look somewhat decent before I go out and face the world."

He arched an eyebrow at that, glancing her way. He actually hoped she'd be gone by the time he emerged from the bathroom. He took an extra-long shower that morning to try and ensure it. Apparently Granger was avoiding life completely, or at least as much as she could.

"Um, sure." He moved across the room to his closet, opening the door to step inside. "Go ahead."

She looked over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't watching her before bolting over to the bathroom, dropping the sheet. She got inside and paused, taking a breath.

"You haven't happened to see my wand, have you Malfoy?"

There was a moment of hesitation before he responded. "You dropped it in my living room when you came in. I guess you were too busy jumping on me to notice. I'll get it for you while you shower. I'll use a spell even to get it in there."

"Good," she replied, shutting the door. What she needed was a nice hot shower to clear the fog in her brain, and a potion to help with her retched hangover. Malfoy wasn't at all like she thought he would be after a night of wicked sex.

He wasn't asking cocky about the fact that she hopped into bed with him. She wondered why that was. Deciding to worry about that after she'd bathed, Hermione shoved off the remainder of her dress and shed her undergarments. She couldn't even figure out where to go from here.

And on the other side of the door, Draco was having similar complications. He couldn't believe how much fun he had the night prior.

He couldn't believe Granger did that while still in a relationship either. Blaise stopped by earlier that morning to tell him about how Weasley was prowling the castle in an angry tirade searching for his girlfriend. Zabini was actually sorry for the bloke who bedded her, no matter how amazing she looked the night before. Now he would have to deal with the drama that tapered with Ron Weasley.

Draco wasn't looking forward to that. He already knew there would be more than a few arguments among just Granger and Weasley, and he was sure he'd be included in there somewhere when Weasley found out. Moreover, the entire school would lose their heads when they figured out that he hooked up with Granger, his sworn enemy.

Oh yeah, there were already way too many problems with this situation. And Granger didn't even know that her boyfriend was searching for her yet.

* * *

"He'll kill me," she said flatly, later once she'd showered. Her dress covered very little, and in such close proximity to Malfoy who had her naked only hours before, she felt very exposed. That didn't mean that she couldn't think clearly though. "Merlin he's going to eat you alive."

"Why did I sleep with you?" Draco groaned, his own issues passing through his head. "I should've turned you away. What the hell were you thinking coming up here like that?"

She glared at him. "What were _you_ thinking? I'm pretty sure I was a whole lot more wasted than you Malfoy. Why weren't you the smart one who said no? We could've avoided this entire experience!"

He groaned. "Granger, you're not a guy. You don't understand the appeal of a female showing up in a Mrs. Claus costume. I'd be completely stupid if I turned you away."

"You would've been smart."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'd still be stupid on some level. I'd always be left wondering _what if_?"

She made a face. "That doesn't matter anymore Malfoy. We have bigger problems to handle."

"Granger, I'm sorry to tell you, but they're more your problems than mine. While we'll both have to deal with darling Weasley and the rumors around school, I didn't cheat. Your friends already hate me, so I won't have to worry about that. But what will they think of you? You Gryffindor's are very big on loyalty after all."

"I know." She placed her head in her hands, legs pressed tightly together. She looked so upset. "Merlin, this is one of the stupidest mistakes of my life!"

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically. "Look, I have some clothing we can modify to fit you. We'll put you in that and you can go on your way. If we sneak you out at the right time no one ever has to know it was me, or that you were even with someone. That will take some of the heat off of both of us. It's like a double-slam in a way if they know that you cheated on him with me. We'd be saving both our backs quite a bit if we did."

Hermione bit her lip, but nodded nonetheless. "I think you're right. But Malfoy, I don't quite feel comfortable just keeping it a secret from Ron. If he cheated on me, I'd want it out in the open so I could scream at him and then break off the relationship. Maybe he would want the same."

He made a face. "You fucking Gryffindor's and your honesty bullshit. If you keep it a secret Granger we're out of hot water- problem solved. No one has to know about you and I."

"That might be true-"

"Besides," he continued, cutting her off, "You're not exactly an angel like everyone thought. You won't be tainting yourself by saying nothing. If anything you'll just save both of our skins."

She had nothing to say to that, and just bit her lip again. She wasn't exactly sure she wanted to listen to Malfoy or not.

* * *

"Does it hurt?" she whispered, touching the bruise on his cheek. Draco swatted her hand away.

"Well it doesn't feel very good."

"Sorry," she muttered.

It had only been a week since their sex adventure. And during that time, the good in Hermione's heart broke down her walls and she told Ron the truth. To say he overreacted would be an understatement.

First of all, he screamed at her until the entire Gryffindor House knew what had happened, then threw all the things she'd once given him out his very high window.

Then he decided it was time to kill Draco. And he might've succeeded too if Harry didn't pull him off. The blond hadn't been expecting it, and didn't have time to collect his thoughts and defend himself. She currently wasn't speaking to Ron.

"It's still your fault," he snapped, looking away from her. "It was your bad choice."

"They were _our_ bad choices. We both decided to sleep together."

"Whatever."

She pushed the ice pack a little harder against his skin. Well, now they had the biggest obstacle out of the way- one down and 50 to go.

* * *

**A/n: **There will be a third installment, but I don't know when it'll be written. It will probably contain more smut. Let me know how the story's going.


End file.
